Talk:Hydra/@comment-31187322-20180513061723/@comment-32253008-20180531194717
I’m not even going to bother arguing further about the uselessness of the climb ‘ability’. In midrange, durability is no where near as important as fire power. The fury and sometimes the butch have far more firepower than the raijin. You can’t deny that. Also they have more than enough health to survive the whole game, a fury has like 190k health. One of the most common ranged build in champion league is the bulgasari shocktrain. The fury trident can counter a bulgasari shocktrain by outranging it and by dealing splash damage. Lots of youtubers talk about how some are actually using the fury trident to counter the bulgasari shocktrain. Ok so the fury trident can counter the bulgasari but it is no where near as good as the bulgasari against other robots. And we can all agree that the fury trident isn’t the best range build. What you have just said is the same thing but using the raijin to counter the fury. Yes you will counter the fury but the fury will be far better against the other robots. Again this proves the fury is better than the raijin in midrange. So your saying that the raijin is good at brawling because it has superior durability. That is the case in 1v1s but in a match it’s rarely a 1v1. When then enemy team sees a raijin they will attack it because of its high hp pool, resulting in them getting a fair bit of damage. A raijin can not fight 4 players at once, no matter how much health it has. Neither can the lance lot because it’s a much smaller target so it will rarely get in that situation. Again the lancelot is a very effective with the right equipment, and can be more effective than the raijin most of the time. I’m not going to even talk about the dash bots but when attacking someone with a lance you usually activate the rush ability, which makes your speed 50kmph. That’s faster than 36 which the raijin has. But yes both are painfully slow. The raijin doesn’t have a low profile, it’s the largest robot in the game! Sure it may not be tall but u can little tell if a raijin is coming from how your crosshairs are aiming down but the robot moving, is moving slower than all light bots and the fujin. I’ve never been suprise attacked by raijins, unless it’s in beacon rush. You can even see it’s leg around the corner. It would probably get stuck before it can attack you. Activating your physical shield makes you a sitting duck, so it’s only effective against plasma only robots. If you face 1 plasma and 1 splash build at the same time, you will get smoked. And now if your telling me u want to use your raijin as a damage sponge for your teammates, then you might as well equip 2 anciles on it. You frequently get ambushed when in a raijin, there is no way to avoid it. That’s why it’s bad in close range. So yes, I think it is very warranted to say it’s a bad robot, just because it works in so few situations. I’m sorry alias but just accept it’s a bad robot ��.